This invention pertains to a melt processible fluoropolymer/coagent composition, and more particularly to a melt processible fluoropolymer/coagent composition which is curable by radiation, and a process for making the same.
The fluoropolymer composition is particularly useful as a coating for wires or cables, such as telephone or electrical wires and cables. A number of important criteria must be considered when developing an insulation system for wire and cable. Although the importance of each criterion varies with the particular application, insulation systems generally require thermal stability, chemical resistance, good melt processibility, good insulation properties and reduced emissions of off gases at elevated temperatures. The fluoropolymer composition is also useful in other applications such as films and sheets and corrosion resistant linings for pipes or vessels.
Many efforts have been made to improve the physical characteristics of fluoropolymer compositions at high temperatures. For example, dipolymers of ethylene (E) and tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) are potentially useful in preparing various shaped articles, electric wire coating and corrosion resistant linings because of their high melting point. However, the tensile properties of the dipolymer deteriorates at high temperatues, limiting its utility. In particular, a wire coating becomes brittle at 200.degree. C. and cracks at low stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,250 discloses adding a vinyl comonomer to the ETFE fluoropolymer in order to alleviate brittleness at high temperatures. While sussessful in this respect, the modified ETFE copolymers would benefit from further improvement for wiring at high temperatures. Certain copper stabilizers are useful and the prior art also teaches irradiating the copolymer to improve some of the physical properties, particularly tensile strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,961 discloses a fluoropolymer composition containing relatively volatile crosslinking promoters, such as triallyl cyanurate or its isomer, triallyl isocyanurate, which overcomes premature crosslinking, the formation of gels or lumps, discoloration, voids in the final product of melt processible polymer compositions. However, the composition cannot be processed at temperatures above 250.degree. C., requiring low extrusion temperatures to minimize the loss of crosslinking agent which results in low extrusion rates, and produces copious quantities of off gases when melt processed at temperatures above the melting point of the fluoropolymer. The prior art also discloses a composition comprising a blend of a thermoplastic polymer and a thermoplastic elastomer which lowers the stiffness of polymers such that it would be useful in applications requiring some flexibility such as wire and cable insulation and jacketing.
None of the references, however, suggest an approach to reducing the levels of off gases generated when the composition is processed at temperatures above the melting point of the fluoropolymers contained therein. The present invention is a fluoropolymer composition with a non-fugitive coagent, thereby substantially reducing the amount of off gases produced while maintaining or improving the physical properties of the polymer, particularly at high temperatures.